La Promesse
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Une promesse vaut parfois la peine d'être brisée ... PruCan


La Promesse

Résumé : Une promesse vaut parfois la peine d'être brisée ...

Rating : T

WARNING : Shounen-ai (oui, je m'arrête là ce matin)

A/N : J'ai rien à dire sauf : It's so FLUFFY! Et j'arrive pas à mettre en italique depuis le site ! (Parce que je tape tout ça depuis mon téléphone et directement sur le site ...)

Bonne lecture~!

La Promesse

- On va faire un marché, dit Gilbert assis contre le mur extérieur du bureau de poste.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et il était trempé. Au moins, la pluie cachait ses larmes.

- Hum ? demanda Matthew assis à côté de lui.

Ses larmes aussi étaient cachées par la pluie. C'était ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'on faisait confiance trop facilement. Matthew et Gilbert avait compris la leçon, chacun de leur côté.

- On ne tombera plus jamais amoureux de notre meilleur ami.

Xx~xX

C'était pourtant si simple à respecter ... Tout ça pour éviter d'avoir le coeur brisé. Et pourtant, Gilbert tombait peu à peu pour Matthew, son nouveau collocataire et meilleur ami.

Il s'en maudissait. Comme si Elizaveta ne lui avait pas servit de leçon. On ne doit pas tomber pour son meilleur ami, ça n'apporte que des problèmes.

Il observait Matthew cuisiner, regarder la télé, lire, respirer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher, il savait qu'il était tombé. De très haut.

Et Matthew ne le rattrapera jamais.

Non, il était un homme d'honneur. Quand il faisait une promesse, il l'a respectait. Gilbert aussi était comme ça a une époque ... Et puis il y a eu Eliza ... Matthew aussi avait dû souffrir quand son meilleur ami Carlos l'avait rejetté ...

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il détacha son regard de Matthew qui mangeait une banane, et bu une gorgée de sa bière. Il devait absolument regarder autre chose, sinon Matthew allait finir à quatre pattes sur le plancher.

- Gil ? fit Matthew en se léchant les doigts.

- Hum ? répondit Gilbert sans le regarder, les joues un peu roses.

Matthew se leva, et alla s'assoir plus près de lui.

- J'ai besoin de conseils ... avoua-t-il en rougissant.

D'un hochement de la tête, Gilbert lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Il y a cette f-fille au travail ... Je l'aime beaucoup et tout m-mais ...

- Mais ?

Gilbert n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Matthew, mais c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel meilleur ami.

- Elle ... Elle a fait la promesse de ne sortir avec personne au boulot ... Je sais pas si je dois tenter q-quelque chose ou ...

Matthew rougit encore en regardant ses genoux. Gilbert se redressa et plaça une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Elle en vaut la peine ?

Les mots lui brûlaient la langue tellement ils étaient amers. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça avec Matthew. Sa gorge était sèche, et ses yeux trop humides à son goût.

- O-oui ... Oui, elle en vaut la peine ...

-Alors vas-y, elle brisera peut-être sa promesse ... Qui ne le ferait pas pour toi, Mattie ...

La phrase était sortie toute seule, mais Gilbert ne le regrettait pas. Matthew se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Tu veux dire que des gens p-pourrait briser leurs promesses juste pour être avec moi ... ?

Il avait des grands yeux violets qui reflettaient la lumière du soleil passant par la fenêtre du salon. Gilbert sentit son pantalon se serrer juste à cette vue. Matthew était magnifique.

- A-a-absolument, bégaya Gilbert en croisant les jambes et en buvant une bonne gorgée de bière pour se distraire.

Matthew lui sourit, satisfait de sa réponse.

- A-alors ... Toi aussi tu pourrais briser ta promesse ?

Gilbert ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, il avait déjà briser cette promesse, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Mattie ... D'une autre part, Matthew voulait peut-être l'entendre dire oui, pour se prouver que tout le monde brisait ses promesses ... Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

L'albinos regarda sa bouteille, et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Oui, Mattie ...

Il parut encore une fois, satisfait de la réponse. Il sourit en regardant ses genoux.

- Je crois que moi aussi ... J-je pourrais briser une promesse ...

Puis, venant de nulle part, Matthew se leva et alla s'asoir sur les genoux de Gilbert, à califourchon au dessus de lui, telle que leur entre-jambes se touchaient.

Gilbert prit trente deux teintes de rouges différents avant d'adopter le bordeau. Il regardait Matthew avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Le canadien le regardait avec passion et luxure, le visage tout aussi rouge que le sien.

- M-Mattie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu f-

- Shh ! lui dit Matthew en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de Gilbert. T-tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de b-bières au syrop d'érable que j'ai d-dû boire pour avoir le c-courage de faire ça ...

Les doigts de Matthew sentaient la banane, et Gilbert avait vraiment envie de les lécher ... Mais quelque chose dans le discours de Matthew retenu son attention.

- Tu mets du syrop d'érable dans ta biè-

Cette fois, Gilbert fut interrompu par les lèvres de Matthew sur les siennes. Sous le choc, il ne bougea pas. Le canadien dû prendre cela pour un mauvais signe, puisqu'il se retira rapidement des genoux de Gilbert et retourna derrière le fauteuil le plus éloigné de l'albinos.

- Dé-dé-dé-désolé ! fit Matthew en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Je s-sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! O-oublie, Gil ...

Voir Matthew bégayer autant remit de l'ordre dans les pensées de Gilbert. Ou pas ... il était encore plus confus qu'avant. Matthew ne bégayait que lorsqu'il disait des choses embarassantess qu'il pensait vraiment, comme la fois où il a avoué bien aimer Justin Bieber juste parce qu'il était canadien. Alors pourquoi Matthew bégayait-il ?

- M-mais, Mattie ? demanda Gilbert en se levant. E-et pour cette fille au boulot ... ?

Matthew avait l'air de s'être prit un mur. Il devint tout blanc, puis il baissa les yeux et murmura.

- C'était d-de toi que j-je parlais ...

Gilbert s'approcha de Matthew et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai un peu de mal avec ce genre de magouilles, avoua-t-il.

Il releva le menton de Mathhew avec son index et lui dit :

- Mais si c'est pour être avec toi ...

Il l'embrassa, et ce fut au tour de Matthew d'être bloqué.

- ... alors je suis prêt à briser toutes les promesses du monde ...

A/N : Aw ! du Fluff écrit entre 5h et 6h du mat parce que je n'arrive plus à dormir, même après une heure au jeu 'The Impossible Quizz', et ce jeu est vraiment impossible ...

Vous voyez comme j'écris beaucoup quand je n'ai pas école ? Et ça ne fait que deux jours !

J'ai remarqué que j'avais une copie du chapitre 8 d'I'm Way Too Old, je vais me lancer là dessus :3 (en plus c'est un chapitre écrit du point de vue de Mattie, j'écris beaucoup de PruCan ces temps-ci ...)

Review plz ? :P

Bye~!


End file.
